Bons Baisers de Natasha
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Natasha n'était plus tellement sûre d'être toujours considérée comme russe à part entière mais, que cela plaise ou non à Tony, elle n'avait pas perdu certaines habitudes liées à son pays d'origine. Post-Avengers.


Le calme régnait dans la Tour Stark -récemment rebaptisée Tour Avengers- en ce début de matinée. Pour le moment, les seules personnes réveillées qui résidaient dans ce qui était désormais le plus haut gratte-ciel de la ville de New York étaient réunies dans le salon : Tony était installé sur l'une des chaises du bar, et travaillait sur un plan numérique 3D de la prochaine tour auto alimentée, dont les travaux étaient prévus pour l'année suivante. Quelques améliorations avaient été nécessaires, notamment au niveau des fameuses 'alertes intrus' détectées par JARVIS. Le fait que Pepper elle-même ait réussi à déclencher cette fameuse alerte alors qu'un Dieu Asgardien pouvait aller et venir à sa guise au même endroit (et, au passage, saccager une pièce entière) sans déclencher le moindre protocole de sécurité n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'explication...

Quant à Clint, il était assis sur l'immense canapé installé face à la baie vitrée, préoccupé par le réglage de l'une de ses flèches explosives qu'il voulait au point pour la prochaine mission qui serait confiée à l'équipe de super-héros. Chacun travaillait dans le silence, et ce n'est qu'au moment où Natasha entra dans la pièce que ce dernier fut rompu.

Les deux hommes levèrent quasiment en même temps les yeux vers la jeune femme, et Tony ne put s'empêcher de détailler la tenue de l'espionne. Il fallait dire que ce haut fluide et cette jupe taille haute lui allaient trop bien pour ne pas y prêter attention. Tout individu masculin normalement constitué l'aurait fait, et Tony faisait bien évidemment partie de cette catégorie, même s'il était parfaitement heureux et épanoui dans le couple qu'il formait avec Pepper.

Mais Natasha sentit le regard trop curieux et particulièrement insistant de son équipier posé sur elle, et le fixa immédiatement, le regard dur, semblant le mettre au défi de continuer à la reluquer de la sorte. Tony, qui clamait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que l'espionne russe ne l'impressionnait guère, choisit pourtant la sagesse, et détourna rapidement le regard, se souvenant de ce que lui avait raconté Clint l'autre jour.

« _Natasha est capable de tuer un homme de 122 manières différentes, sans la moindre arme, très violemment et très douloureusement. Je te laisse deviner quelles parties masculines elle vise en premier_, » lui avait alors avoué Barton d'un air sérieux. Le génie avait beau soupçonner Legolas de se ranger du côté de sa coéquipière de longue date, ces mots d'avertissement faisaient tout de même réfléchir.

Alors qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer Stark, leur échange silencieux mais glacial ayant suffit, la rouquine se dirigea vers le canapé où Clint était installé. Au moment où Tony leva les yeux, prêt à poser une question au Robin des Bois version Avengers, il vit Natasha se pencher vers son ami, et au lieu de l'accolade amicale attendue, elle planta ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles de l'archer. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde, peut-être même moins, mais il avait bel et bien eu lieu.

La surprise de Tony fut telle qu'il se demanda comment il avait réussi à articuler l'unique mot qui suivit :

« Hein ? »

Les deux agents se tournèrent vers Tony, ne comprenant visiblement pas la réaction de ce dernier à en juger par leur regard confus.

« Un problème, Stark ? » lança Natasha en enlevant ses mains du canapé sur lequel elle avait pris appui avant de se redresser complètement.

En plus, ils se fichaient de lui. Venaient-ils seulement de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait, là, juste sous les yeux du milliardaire ? Quand Steve allait apprendre qu'il avait perdu son pari, et que les deux membres du SHIELD cachaient effectivement quelque chose sur la véritable nature de leur relation, le pauvre Captain allait tirer une tête de six pieds de long. Surtout au moment où il devra tendre au playboy le billet de cinquante dollars qu'ils avaient mis en jeu quelques mois plus tôt…

« Vous venez de vous embrasser, je n'ai pas rêvé, » constata Tony tout en se levant de sa chaise et en se rapprochant de la Veuve Noire et du Faucon, comme pour les empêcher de quitter précipitamment la pièce et de nier l'évidence. Ils venaient à l'instant de s'embrasser, ils devaient assumer.

La réaction des deux espions fut bien différente de celle à laquelle Stark s'attendait. Natasha se contenta de soupirer bruyamment et de s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé, sa tasse de thé noir dans une main et un livre dans l'autre, le plus loin possible de Tony et de ses insinuations de préférence. Elle allait laisser Clint s'occuper de ça. Ce dernier, quant à lui, leva les yeux au ciel, et face à l'abandon évident de sa collègue, se leva pour faire face à Iron Man.

« C'est la manière russe pour se saluer entre amis, » expliqua-t-il, tout en ayant l'impression de se trouver face à un enfant de cinq ans qui posait _la_ question scientifique sur la manière dont les bébés étaient faits à ses parents embarrassés.

À ce moment-là, Tony sourit diaboliquement, et Clint sut que le génie allait repartir dans ses théories absolument délirantes sur la relation qui l'unissait à Natasha. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait après tout, et les deux agents du SHIELD y étaient désormais habitués après tous ces longs mois passés à vivre sous le même toit que Stark.

« Quelle excuse bidon, Clint, » rit Tony, visiblement peu, voire absolument pas convaincu par l'explication fournie par l'archer. Si le génie était un adulte, ses réflexions et son comportement montraient très (trop) souvent que ce qu'on disait sur la différence existant entre l'âge physique et l'âge mental chez certaines personnes était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai.

« Immature, » souffla Natasha avant de se plonger à nouveau dans son livre, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à ses deux camarades. Clint lança un regard faussement compatissant à Tony, comme celui qu'un médecin aurait lancé à un patient dont la maladie semblait incurable (même si, ici, il s'agissait bel et bien de la bêtise plutôt que d'une véritable maladie), avant de hocher la tête, montrant ainsi son accord avec la russe.

« Tu es naïf, Clint. Si Natasha t'a embrassé il n'y a pas deux minutes, c'est simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie. Il n'y a pas d'excuse aussi peu crédible que les soi-disant salutations russes pour tenter de brouiller les pistes, » ajouta Tony, s'attirant un peu plus les foudres de ses deux partenaires. « Moi, je n'ai rien contre, c'est juste que vous n'êtes pas obligés de choisir une pièce commune pour vous rouler des patins toute la journée. Ça aurait pu être Steve à ma place, et nous ne voulons sûrement pas le choquer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, » continua-t-il, en lançant un clin d'œil en direction de Clint et Natasha, cette dernière se retenant de déverser le contenu bouillant de sa tasse sur le sommet du crâne de Stark.

« Si j'étais à ta place, j'éviterais de trop chercher une tueuse internationale qui a un Glock 26 calé entre sa jupe et le bas de son dos, » conseilla Clint, un sourire trop gentil pour être honnête s'affichant sur son visage. Il semblait n'attendre que ça, que la rouquine bondisse du canapé, et qu'elle pointe son arme sur la tempe du milliardaire. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Tony de lever les yeux au ciel.

« On n'a clairement pas regardé au même endroit quand Natasha a fait son entrée dans la pièce, » conclut le génie, une fois de plus sidéré par le manque d'intérêt évident dont Clint faisait preuve quand il s'agissait de la plastique irréprochable de son amie. Était-il aveugle, ou ignorait-il volontairement les courbes parfaites de la célèbre Veuve Noire ?

« Et je peux savoir où tu as regardé ? » demanda une voix qui s'approchait, et que tous reconnurent. Tony perdit ce petit sourire agaçant qu'il affichait un instant plus tôt, et rien que pour ça, Clint et Natasha remercièrent silencieusement Pepper Potts d'être entrée dans la pièce au bon moment.

« Hey Pep, » lança joyeusement Tony, un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère destiné à sa petite amie peint sur les lèvres.

Alors qu'il tendit ces dernières, bien décidé à recevoir le baiser qu'il attendait, rien ne se produisit. À la place, Pepper posa sa main sur la bouche du génie, l'air soupçonneux.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu mérites une telle récompense, » dit-elle alors que Tony lui lança un regard de chien battu destiné à faire fondre la résistance de sa compagne. C'était peine perdue, elle ne se laissait plus avoir par ce genre de ruse, elle le connaissait trop bien pour ça.

« Mais…, » réussit-il à articuler à travers la main qui l'empêchait tout bonnement de parler. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il aimait parler.

« Où as-tu posé ton regard quand Natasha est entrée dans la pièce ? » répéta-t-elle, un petit sourire trahissant la voix sévère qu'elle tenta d'employer.

« Absolument nulle part, » mentit Tony d'une voix quelque peu étouffée, ne préférant pas énerver la seule personne ayant un quelconque pouvoir sur lui, à savoir celui de l'envoyer dormir sur le canapé le soir-même.

« Je préfère ça, » rit Pepper avant de retirer sa main de devant la bouche de son super-héros de petit ami. Ce dernier profita de sa liberté retrouvée pour embrasser la jeune femme comme il l'avait tant souhaité un instant plus tôt.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre, vous deux, » finit par dire Clint, interrompant le couple qui semblait se perdre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pepper se sépara à contre cœur de Tony, qui protesta vivement, avant d'aller saluer les deux espions.

Alors qu'elle se contenta d'un simple signe pour Clint, qui le lui rendit, Pepper se dirigea vers son amie russe.

« Natasha, » salua-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser à son tour, non pas sur la joue mais bel et bien sur les lèvres. Tony, assistant au spectacle, ouvrit de grands yeux et n'osa rien dire. Autant il pouvait se permettre de vanner Clint et Natasha, mais là, il s'agissait de Pepper. _Sa_ Pepper.

Quand sa petite amie se redressa et se tourna vers le génie, elle surprit son regard interrogateur. Il semblait pétrifié, incapable de parler ou de bouger. Pepper arbora alors un petit sourire malicieux, presque moqueur, avant d'ajouter innocemment :

« Quoi, tu ne sais pas que c'est la manière de saluer les amis en Russie ? »

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour! **

**Me revoilà pour écrire sur mes personnages préférés de l'univers Marvel, et cette fois-ci, ils sont tous réunis dans un seul et même one-shot. J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en regardant les infos la semaine dernière, où ils ont parlé des différentes manières de se saluer à travers le monde, dont celle quelque peu étonnante des russes qui, dans certaines régions, embrassent leurs amis directement sur la bouche.**

**Vous pensez bien que la tentation était trop forte, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à Tony surprenant Clint et Natasha s'adonner à ce genre de rituel. Puis, quand je me mets à écrire sur ce cher Tony, Pepper n'est jamais bien loin. Puis elle devait être là pour créer la chute de l'histoire!**

**Selon moi, après les événements d'_Iron Man 2_ et d'_Avengers_, Natasha et elle auraient très bien pu devenir amies, surtout après que Pepper ait appris que le travail de Natasha en tant qu'assistante chez Stark Industries n'était qu'une couverture, et surtout qu'elle ne s'intéressait nullement à Tony... ;)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire! Replonger dans cet univers que j'aime tant est toujours un plaisir, et je pense déjà aux prochains OS, surtout après avoir vu _Captain America 2_ et les premières photos de tournage d'_Avengers 2_ *-***


End file.
